


Proteam Omega Fighters

by louisnoel



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Established Relationship, I mean, M/M, Smut, also silver being cute, more frick frack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnoel/pseuds/louisnoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold gets Silver the new Proteam Omega video game. Fighting in game turns to fighting for real, so Gold decides to smooth things over with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proteam Omega Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt, too. Please keep in mind that English is not my first language.

"I'm kinda scared."

"Just unwrap it already!" Gold flashed Silver one of his brilliant smiles. His eyes lit up and his cheeks grew rosy.

Silver eyed the box wrapped in red and black Poké Ball styled wrapping paper suspiciously. "Knowing you, there's something embarrassing and truly stupid in there."

"Nope. You can trust me." Gold's tone turned more serious and so did his expression. Silver knew he would reach over the table to him any moment now and try holding his hands.

They've been more or less casually seeing each other for about a year now but as soon as Gold had ditched basically all of his so called "lady friends", Silver had known their relationship had grown into something more. Something serious and real.

Now Gold had always been this rich kid and he just didn't seem to know how to properly use money. Silver had already been feeling bad enough for basically freeloading on Gold's expenses, but getting small presents every now and then when he couldn't return the gesture was internally killing him. Outwardly, though, he tried feigning disinterest or rejection of the gifts before he knew what Gold had thought up this time.

Gingerly, Silver complied and opened the present. He went to great lengths not to damage the paper any more than he absolutely had to. Gold knew of this weird habit of his, and it made him giddy. He was the type of person to just rip everything open.

When Silver had finally unwrapped the present, he couldn't hold back a grin. He felt his cheeks grow hot. "You didn't."

Gold drew up his eyebrows and grinned in the way that tried saying, "I know, I'm the best boyfriend ever," but ended up looking more like, "Hi, my name's Gold! What do you want to order?" like an overenthusiastic McDonald's employee.

"This game isn't supposed to come out until the 28th." Silver held up the Limited Collector's Edition of the not-yet-released Proteam Omega Fighters video game.

"Let's say I got connections."

Instead of reacting to Gold in any kind of way, Silver studied the packaging of the game. He looked at every single stupid detail, read the text on the back several times, and then slowly undid the foil wrapping. Cautiously, as if trying not to get a single smear or tiny bend on any of the holy scriptures, he took out the manual.

"C'mon, don't you wanna play it?"

Silver didn't look up. "I have to know how the controls work first."

"Have you never played a video game before?" Silver didn't react so Gold continued his explanation. "The developers _know_ nobody bothers reading manuals so they also put them in the beginning of the games themselves."

"There might be exclusive artwork in the manual."

"You can still look at it later! C'mon, Sil, I wanna play this game, too!"

Heaving another sigh, Silver put the manual back as gently as humanly possible. He got up and so did Gold, and they made their way to Gold's living room. He had his big 48 inch TV stationed there, as well as a variety of gaming consoles Silver had never bothered to learn the names nor differences of. He didn't even know into which to insert his new Proteam Omega game disc.

For some reason, he didn't want to let go of the package but he knew it would be best to just hand it over to Gold. He held it out for the other boy to snatch. "Please treat this better than me."

"You implying something here?" Gold smiled but it looked pained nonetheless.

"I just mean this is holy to me and I'm just human."

"Yeah, being human means you got feelings. This mass produced game doesn't."

Silver looked over to Gold. His expression wasn't an entirely happy one and he gave Silver a lopsided smile. Silver made sure to smile back, which in turn caused Gold to grin like the idiot he was.

Gold took the game from Silver and tried opening the case with the utmost care. "Uh, you could take the remote, turn on the TV, and then press this weird window butto--"

"The one with the arrow on it?"

"That's the one. Then go to HDMI port 2."

Silver did just that as Gold slipped the disc into the gaming system. He turned it on and took the wireless controller to start up the game from the menu.

"I wanted to play..."

Gold looked over to Silver to catch him pouting, but the boy just frowned. "Take the other controller."

"I want yours. You got the one that can select menus and so on."

"We can switch as soon as we start. Just bring the controller with you to the couch."

"...Fine." Silver did as he was told and joined Gold on the couch. He was pleased when Silver sat down in his lap. They switched controllers and Silver turned his full attention to the TV. Gold had to lean to the left to actually see the screen. He wrapped his arms around Silver's waist and thus held his own controller out of sight. He wouldn't need to see it anyway.

Silver aimlessly selected random screens until he found the 2-player-mode Gold had instantly spotted. According to the packaging and the internet, the game was supposed to play like a 3-D fighter with RPG elements. Or the other way around. Gold didn't care. He knew he would win easily.

"My favourite character's not here," Silver complained about the character select screen.

"You probably need to unlock them first. Just pick someone different for now." Gold hovered over the, in his opinion, most badass looking robot.

Silver then quickly decided on something that looked like a yacht of all things. "I have a Gyarados, too," he explained.

"Uhuh." Gold didn't get it at all.

The match was quickly decided in Gold's favour, and so were the five after that. Silver's swearing got more and more intense and creative the more damage his characters took, and Gold couldn't have contained his laughter even if he had tried.

Eventually, Silver threw his controller almost at the screen.

"Careful!" Gold chided.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm fucking angry!"

Gold grinned a little. "You've always been a sore loser."

Silver got up and turned around so fast that his hair whipped against his face. "Keep your smart-assery to yourself!"

"When we started dating, you told me you wanted me to be honest with you!" The grin had faded from his face.

"That doesn't mean you can insult me like this!"

"But it's true! Just admit it! And that you suck at gaming, too!"

Silver growled. The sound came deep from within his throat and he felt like coughing but he didn't want to put on a pathetic display at this moment. His eyes brimmed with tears from holding the urge back. "Perhaps I'm bad at video games, but you can't beat me in a real fight!" he rasped and then cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" Gold got up, too. He flexed his muscles and cracked his knuckles. "I think you're bluffing."

"'m not." Silver kicked against Gold's shins so quickly that he just fell back onto the couch.

"Shit! That hurts!"

Silver drew back his right arm and punched harshly against the soft fabric of the couch, missing Gold's face purposely by not even an inch. "Gold. Just shut the fuck up about things you know nothing about."

Gold grabbed the arm that was still stretched out next to his face and dug his fingernails into the pale freckled skin. Silver ground his teeth together in pain and started pulling at Gold's hair with his free hand.

"You fucker," Gold hissed between clenched teeth. His eyes brimmed with tears. He enclosed his free hand around Silver's other arm and pulled. Silver staggered forward, not having anticipated this move, and fell on top of Gold. One of his hands was still tangled in Gold's hair but he wasn't pulling any more. The other arm felt scratched but the angle made it impossible to check for cuts. His breath was hot against Gold's neck and one of his knees pressed a little against Gold's crotch. "Speaking of fucking..."

Silver pushed himself up and blinked at him, blushing madly. He looked like he was about to protest so Gold just leaned in and pressed his lips against the other boy's. Silver took his time but eventually he melted into the ever more eager growing kiss. Gold had already put one of his hands against Silver's butt while his other one tangled in the nape of his neck, gently pulling Silver down.

Silver was massaging Gold's scalp now, whereas Gold moved his hand up under Silver's tank top. Gold broke the kiss to nibble a little at Silver's neck. He smelled musky and Gold felt arousal spreading through his body.

Silver pushed himself up a little to undo the buttons of Gold's dress shirt. Gold used the chance to sit up and strip off Silver's top, then throw it somewhere behind the couch. He leaned forward to taste Silver's creamy skin while Silver slid off Gold's shirt and let it fall to the ground right next to the couch.

Gold pushed Silver onto his back and kissed his body, starting at the neck and steadily moving down. He spent a fair amount of time sucking his nipples.

Silver held onto Gold more desperately and whimpered softly when Gold started fumbling around with his pants. He got them open quickly enough and started kissing Silver tenderly as he began touching him. The kiss was hard to concentrate on as Silver's hands had made their way to Gold's crotch and rubbed against the fabric.

They broke away moaning and whimpering. They both gazed longingly into each others eyes for a moment before Gold cracked a smile. Silver returned it shyly. He then concentrated on undoing Gold's pants and slid them off with his underwear. Gold wasn't far behind with basically ripping Silver's pants off.

"Careful. They're new." Silver whispered the words as if he didn't want to admit it.

"I'm horny." Gold shifted his gaze downward a little. He grinned and his cheeks grew even redder. "So are you." He reached out and touched the tip of Silver's cock. It glistened with pre-cum.

Silver let out another whimper and nodded. He leaned into Gold to kiss him again while he simultaneously started to stroke him a little. The kiss ended up sloppy and they broke apart soon after, favouring to breathe and moan against each others necks instead.

Gold withdrew his hand suddenly and beckoned, "I wanna try something."

"What?"

"Something I've seen on the internet."

"Are you watching porn again?" Silver's tone went from a sultry whisper to an accusing shout in less than a second. Gold was impressed.

"No! It's been, like, two years since I saw that and... I'm still curious if it feels good."

Silver seemed to contemplate this. He had noticed that Gold had evaded his question but chose to leave it be. For now. Eventually, he asked, "Is it going to hurt?"

"No, it's not. It's supposed to feel really awesome. You'll probably love it." Gold grinned cheekily up at Silver who turned a deep shade of red. "C'mon, you don't have to do anything but enjoy it."

Silver hid his face in the crook of Gold's neck. A muffled, "All right," was his reply.

Gold tangled one of his hands in Silver's hair while his other one touched Silver's cock again and tried grabbing his own one at the same time. Silver lowered his hips as soon as he understood what Gold was trying to accomplish.

Stroking both their cocks at the same time and having them touch and rub against each other... It felt like ecstasy. Silver sloppily kissed Gold's neck and left trail marks with his tongue.

It didn't take much longer for both boys to come almost simultaneously. Hot semen spilt mostly over Gold's belly, but Silver collapsed on top of him and smeared himself.

When he noticed, he said, "Ew."

Gold couldn't suppress a giggle. "Same."

He wriggled a little under Silver who took the hint, got up, and walked around the couch once to retrieve all his clothes. "I'm going to clean up."

Gold had already sat up and now trailed after Silver. He had his pants thrown over the shoulder. "I look kinda messy, too, y'know."

They didn't get distracted again in the bathroom and quickly made themselves presentable again (well, Gold was only wearing his sweatpants but by now Silver was long used to that).

When they returned to the living room, Gold noted, "Shit! We totally forgot to turn off the TV!"

"Since when do you care about that?" Silver didn't want to sit down on the couch right after having had sex there, so he pulled a chair over and sat down on that, watching Gold as he looked all over the place for the remote control. He had already picked up the controllers. "You're falling asleep to that thing blaring at full volume all the time."

Gold narrowed his eyes at that. "Only on Tuesdays!" He turned to the TV to shut it off manually and so he noticed the message flashing on the screen. He grinned inadvertently. "Hey, Sil, look."

Silver turned his head and read the message with the revolving trophy on screen aloud. "Congratulations! You have played Proteam Omega Fighters for 90 minutes now. Here's your reward." Gold pressed a button on one of the controllers to scroll the text. An image appeared. Silver's face lit up. He stood up so fast that the chair fell over, and dashed over to Gold. Pointing at the TV he declared, "That's my favourite character, Gold! We have to play again! Now!"

**Author's Note:**

> hijackedbylou.tumblr.com


End file.
